Memories of a Broken Child
by nevertheless im a ninja
Summary: In the Soul Society, no one remembers their past before they died. In fact if one does, they are executed. What if Hitsugaya began to remember? First story, please don't be harsh.
1. Chapter 1

**Wellll hello, i am the awesome nevertheless im a ninja, and this is my first story. I ask only that you wont be harsh on me, i will however accept comments that will help me make this story better.**

**The awesome disclaimer: I Do Not Own Bleach, Tite Kubo-sensei does, if I owned it, Toshiro would be the main character.**

**Chapter 1**

_" Mommy! Daddy! Why are we running? What's going on?" The voice of a confused child asked._

_" It's alright sweetie, just keep running." The fear in the woman's voice went unheard by the child._

_" But why?"_

_" Baby, do as your mother says, everything's going to be alright." A deep voice said._

_The child didn't respond, ask questions kept pondering his young mind. Why are we running? What is really going on? Mommy and Daddy says its nothing. Is there someone chasing us? I'm getting tired, but i'm supposed to keep running. _

_A huge snap brought the boy back to reality, as lifeless bodies fell with a thud. _

_ What? What happened? The child knelt down where the bodies had fallen. _

_"Wake up... Mommy?...Daddy? Please wake up," It was then that realization hit the child hard," ...No you can't be...no...please, please please.." Tears fell out of the boys eyes, having just witnessed the death of his parents. Then, suddenly, a low chuckling broke through the sobs. The child turned to see a man dressed all in black, with a gun on his left hand. His eyes widened in fear, was he the one who...? _

_"Well, well, I guess I was right in saving the best for last, I am going to enjoy watching you take your last breath." The man spoke, in a frightening voice._

_The child's eyes widened to an extent..._

_Screams of a small child broke throughout the freezing night._

Hitsugaya woke up with a start. Cold sweat began to form on his brow as he was breathing hard. _What the hell was that?_ The small taicho asked himself. _Was that my past? Oh no, I am starting to remember, this isn't good, The sotaicho will certainly take away my position as a taicho. But, was that...really my past? _His lower lip began to quiver, as he replayed his "dream" over and over again on his head. It frightened him more than Aizen Sosuke, or even Matsumoto's hangovers. _I can't believe it, is that how I really died? By a man whose face i can't see? _The small boy curled himself into a little ball under the covers. And for the first time in years, he cried.

"Taiiiicchhhhhoooooooo! Are you in there? You know the taichos meeting began 15 minutes ago, just telling ya." The chirping voice of Matsumoto rang through the division. Hitsugayas eyes widened, _Crap! I had forgotten about the damned meeting!_ He jumped out of the futon, wiping off the tears and putting the dream on the back of his mind. He quickly showered in less than three seconds, and changed into his uniform.

"Taicho?"

" Matsumoto, shut up, I'm coming already." Came the voice of the now irritated taicho, while running a hand through his hair and stepping out of his room. He quickly flashstepped to the first division.

He sighed and prepared himself to enter.

**Well thats the prolouge, i do know that its short but i promise that it will get longer.**

**Toshiro chan- Yeah right**

**Ninja-Hey!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone. Id like to thank Emoemo for reveiwing. Youre awesome^^**

**Awesome disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, if i did, Hitsugaya would be the main character.**

Hitsugaya pushed open the doors to the Squad One barracks. He hastily walked to his spot next to Kenpachi, hoping no one won't notice the traces of a certain incident that happened moments ago. He felt everyone's eyes on him, especially the ones of the kind hearted Ukitake. The boy sighed in preperation of the scolding he might get.

"Captain Hitsugaya."came the rough voice of the old man, otherwise known as Yammamoto Sotaicho.

"Yes, sir?"

"Is there any reason for you to arrive late? Were you unaware of this meeting?"

"I was aware...its just that... I...," images of the dream he had, resurfaced, invading his mind. Hitsugaya began to tremble, as tears welled up in his eyes. Sweat had begun to form at his brow.

Concern had taken over Ukitake as he ran towards Hitsugaya, and kneeled in front of him.

"Shiro-Chan, is everything alright?" he asked the shaking boy.

"E-everythings fine, Ukitake. There's no need for you to worry."He whispered, a slight quiver in his voice stated otherwise. Hitsugaya bowed his head so Ukitake wouldn't see the tears in his eyes.

Ukitakes brow furrowed, something was indeed wrong with his Shiro-Chan. A heavy silence hung throughout the room.

"Captain Ukitake, return to your spot, we shall continue this meeting as it is. Now, Captain Kurotsutchi, what is it that you have discovered?"

The painted faced man walked up front and began to speak," Well, during the time I was doing a reasearch about something none of you should be concerned about," Byakuya scoffed in distaste," I discovered a disturbing increase of Menos activity in both Sereitei and The World of the Living. And it has begun to make the balance unstable."

The old man was silent for a while, " That is indeed disturbing, the balance is our top priority. Captain Ukitake and Captain Kyoraku, I want both of you to go to the World of the Living and destroy any Menos that comes across you."

"Hai Sotaicho."

Hitsugaya longed for this meeting to be over, he was getting very dizzy, and the urge to cry became stonger every passing second. But his pride got on the way of it. He then looked up at the old man. That was when a huge wave of dizzines hit him and he fell foward. He heard loud gasps from Unohona, Ukitake, and Kyoraku.

"Shiro-Chan!" Ukitake shouted, running quickly to the tendo.

The last thing Hitsugaya saw was Unohona kneeling in front of him with a worried expression on her face before the world went black.

**Well thats chapter 2^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**well i really have no idea how long it has been since i last updated this. im sorry but my teachers were giving me too much homework-_-**

**so this is chapter 3...and yeah**

**oh! Le Awesome disclaimer: I dont own bleach**

* * *

Hitsugaya groaned.

_Ugghh, where am I? I feel like crap._

__"What are you saying?!"

_That voice...is that Ichigo? Whats that baka doing here?  
_"Its just as Captain Unohona said, Ichigo."

_Matsumoto?_

_"_He's beginning to remember his past when he was alive and how he died."  
"Sooooooo, whats the issue with that, isn't that good for Toshiro?"

"In the Soul Society its not. The head captain had ordered once that all those who remember their past life are to be executed. He fears that if one had a past of a bad person, they might return to those habits and turn against the Sereitei." Matsumoto stated sadly.

"What kind of bullshit is that? Thats just plain stupid. We're talking about someones life!" Ichigo had suddenly yelled.

_Im going to be executed?_

"Ichigo, those are the rules that we must follow, if we don't, those who also knew about Captains condition will die too."

Ichigo stayed quiet. Tension began to fill the room and made Hitsugaya uncomfortable, even though he wasnt awake.

"No."

"What?"

"I said no! Im not just gonna sit here and watch this happen to Toshiro! I'm not gonna let him get killed, I'm also gonna knock some sense into the old man."

_But thats going to get you killed to Ichigo...dammnit! I have to wake up!_

"But how? I bet Unohona is on her way to report this to the head captain-"

"Matsumoto Fukutaicho, I have no intention of reporting this to the head captain. I also do not want Captain Hitsugaya to lose his life for an insignificant reason like this one."

Ichigo and Matsumoto looked up and saw Unohona standing on the door way, with that creepy smile of hers.

"Im with Unohona-san" Ichigo said with a smile.

"...Thank you..Ichigo"

* * *

**A few days later in the fourth division**

Ichigo sat next to the bed where Hitsugaya lay. He held the small hand to his, which was a bit too cold. But knowing Hitsugaya and his zanpakuto, that temperature was just right.

He stared at the young boys face, brushing off some strands of hair that managed their way to Hitsugayas had always secretly thought of him as a babay brother.

_Toshiro, I promise that I will save you. Ne, its been days since you've last opened those eyes of yours. I'm getting pretty worried about you, and so is Matsumoto-san. She's been hardly getting any sleep because of this. I've been longing for days to hear you call me baka, or correct me for calling you Toshiro instead of Captain Hitsugaya. Are you having a nice dream that you've slept for this long? Karin told me that you promised her that you'll play soccer with her next saturday. You dont want to break that promise, do you Toshiro? But I'm also getting mad at you. Why do you let this take over you? Fight this, and wake up!_

"Kami Toshiro! Just wake the fuck up!" Ichigo yelled, squeezing Hitsugayas hand a little.

It was then a few seconds later that he felt it squeeze back, it was barely noticeable, but Ichigo was sure that he felt it.

"Thats it Toshiro, you can do it."Ichigo said in an encouraging tone.

Nothing happened.

Ichigo sighed,"I guess it was just my imagination."

Then he felt it again, Ichigo gasped. He wasnt imagining it!

He edged closer to Hitsugaya, waiting to see if he would speak or open his big eyes. Or even call him a baka for worrying.

"...Ich..i..go?"

There it was, that voice that he longed to hear again was here."

He watched as those eyes opened, revealing those huge blue-green eyes.

"Toshiro! You're awake!" Ichigo exclaimed, a happy smile spread across his face as he saw the event take place before his eyes.

"...where am..I" Hitsugayas voice was hoarse, for not using it for long.

"Here,"Ichigo placed a glass filled with water between Hitsugayas lips. He immediatly began to drink greedily. The water soothed his throat quickly.

"So how are you feeling Toshiro?" Ichigo asked, taking the empty glass away from him.

"Honestly, Ichigo, I feel like shit."Hitsugaya started,"I can't even remember what happened, hey do you-"

Thats when everything came back to him. The nightmare. His past. His death...the man dressed in black...the pain.

Ichigo looked at him with concern,_what just happened to him?_

"Toshiro are you okay?" he then gasped as he saw tears well up into those eyes. Something broke inside Ichigo so he did the first thing that came up to his mind. He grabbed Hitsugaya, ignoring the whimper of protest from Hitsugaya, and held him close to his chest. That was when Hitsugaya compleetly broke down. He grabbed the hem of Ichigos shirt and began to sob, occaisonaly hiccuping. Ichigo passed his hand through those white locks.

_Damn How did things become like this, Toshiro..._

* * *

**...well thats it. so yah see you next time^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**ne, gomen for this late update. i understand your pain.**

**so yah, disclaimer:i dont own leach**

* * *

Ichigo walked out of the room that held Hitsugaya in, only to be met up by Unohona.

"Ichigo, im going to ask you for a favor"

"Eh?"

"Captain Hitsugayas condition is unstable,and we cant send him back to his position because of that. He'll just go back to work and ignore these knew feelings and memeories"

"What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to take him to the world of the living with you, that is until he is deemed stable of coming back."

Determination showed upon Ichigos eyes,"Yeah, I'll do it, when do you think i can take him?"

"Tommorow morning would be at best, I dont want the head captain to find out."

"Yah, me too"He lowered his head,before bring it back up,"Hey, can i stay with him tonight?"

"Yes,just when he wakes up, dont pester him about his past,I dont want him riled up, it would cause trouble to take him to your world." She said, with that creepy smile.

Ichigo sweatdropped at that,"..ehhheeee,welll i guess i'll be going then."

"Go ahead, i'll be at my office if you need me." And with that, she left somewhere into Le Depths of Le fourth division.

Ichigo walked back to where Hitsugaya layed, he looked at that pale face as he sighed aloud. And began to remember his converstation with him.

**Flashback**

**"Hey Toshiro,..hey its gonna be alright." Ichigo whispered to the boys ear while holding the trembling body to him.**

**Hitsugaya shook his head franticly(A.N is that how you spell it?),trying his best to calm down.A few minuets had passed, and the tremors seemed to decrease.**

**"Can you tell me what you saw Ichigo asked soflty.**

**Hitsugaya sighed, and pulled himself off of Ichigos chest, he looked down and nodded.**

**"I-I was..running-I dont know why but I was..my r-real mom was holding my han-nd and so was my real dad...i kept asking them why we were r-running,but they just told me to keep going. I was getting tired but they didnt let me rest, i-it was as if someone was gonna kill us..b-but then.." Hitsugayas voiced wobbled horribly and made Ichigo feel bad," I-I heard this loud snap that sounded like a gun..my parents stopped and they fell to the snow...a-a-and they didnt move anymore, i ran to them and called for them b-but they never responded...then i figured out that they were never gonn-aa wake up...i noticed the blood coming out of their stomachs...then i heard s-someone laugh at me, i turn arou-und and i see this man...in...b-lack...he was looking at me...and he said th-hat he would enjoy killing m-me and ...then he took a knife an-nd he-"Hitsugaya couldnt hold it any more as to he began to cry,hiding his face in Ichigos shirt.**

**Ichigos heart hardened against the man who did this, why would anyone do this to an innocent child...**

**"Toshiro...how old were you?"**

**"...7"**

**He hugged Hitsugaya close, hoping it would comfort the shaken kid. He waited until Hitsugaya fell asleep.**

**End Flashback**

Ichigo sat at the edge of the bed that held Hitsugaya, he gathered the kid into his arms comfortably before laying down with him. He stayed like that until sleep called him as well.

Next Morning

When Hitsugaya woke up, he felt warm and nice, first time like this since he became a captain. He was about to snuggle deeper into that warmth, when he felt strong arms shift around him. His eyes widened and let out a shriek while shoving the unknown object away from him, somewhere across the room.

Which eventually woke Ichigo up,"What the fuck!" He yelled, rubbing the bump on his head.

"AHHHH! Ichigo!" Hitsugaya screamed after realizing that it was Ichigo."(e.e) Waaaaaiiiiiitttt a second...What the hell are you doing in my room! Moreover who invited you to my bed BakaIchigo!?"

"..." Ichigo said.

"..." Hitsugaya replied.

"What?"

"Huh?"  
"What"

"What about what?" Hitsugaya asked, getting confused by the second.

"I dunno...what did you say

"I dunno, i dont remember..."

"Eh?"

"...what?"

"..."

Hitsugaya giggled slightly," Why are we doing this?

Ichigo smiled, it seemed that hitsugaya was recuperating slowly, they had begun in a nice way.

* * *

**crap i know tis is an extremly late udpate, i was at the hospital because of appendicitis...blame that thing...**


End file.
